forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night rider
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = None | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Night riders were a variety of undead warrior. More powerful and dangerous than a zombie or skeleton, they were used as guardians or servants by more powerful undead or even by the god Myrkul, Lord of Bones, most prominently during the Time of Troubles in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR. Description Night riders appeared as decaying corpses, invariably seeming to be zombies, sometimes partially skeletal or even complete skeletons. Their skin was withered and their eyes were dried out, and they stunk of rotting flesh. Personality Although possessed of low intellect, a night rider was not mindless like a zombie or skeleton, making it much more dangerous than either, and profoundly evil besides. It retained a little of the intelligence and skills it had in life, so night riders appeared to be drawn to places they'd once lived or often visited. The only time they made a sound was to chuckle or cheer exultantly when they struck a foe. Combat For all that they resembled zombies and skeletons, night riders were much more powerful. They were faster than zombies, but still a little slower and clumsier than they would've been in life, usually being sluggish to react in battle or to dodge a ranged assault. They were capable of subtle military tactics, not only charging head on but also keeping forces in reserve and hanging back, and attacking and retreating to harry their opponents. Abilities Their very touch was unnaturally cold, harming all living things they touched and sapping their strength for an hour. For the same reason, they couldn't use anything that required the touch of a living creature. Being dead, they didn't feel pain and didn't need to eat. Due to their great inherent evil, they could emanate a protection from good, 10' radius, spell whenever they willed. They could also conjure darkness, 15' radius, as they pleased. They were immune to charm, sleep, hold, and cold spells. They were however vulnerable to healing magic, which reduced their unlife energy and did as much damage as would've been healed on a living creature. They were also harmed by holy water. They moved and fought in utter silence, which could be quite disturbing. Society Night riders were rare, being animated from corpses by a few liches and wicked clerics, but most notably by the god Myrkul himself. They were usually found serving him or greater undead. Created for a purpose, they were typically employed as servants or guardians and went where they were ordered. They had no organization of their own, but were found alone or in groups of three to two-dozen night riders. They were often found among other undead, especially the zombies and skeletons they were indistinguishable from. Many night riders were companions of the skeletal horses known as gaunts or deadmounts, hence their name. Possessions They could use any kind of weapon, but some of those who served Myrkul wielded scythes of wounding +1. Many wore and carried whatever they'd had before being raised. For example, a group raised from the bodies of a Purple Dragons patrol still wore chain mail and surcoats with the Cormyrean insignia and were armed with their light horse lances, long swords, maces, and daggers, but did not use their shields. Notable Night Riders During the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR, in Cormyr on Eleasias 28, the avatar of Myrkul raised thirteen bodies of a patrol of Purple Dragons, together with their horses, as night riders mounted on gaunts. They were led by their former sergeant, Ogden the Hardrider. Myrkul sent them into Hermit's Wood to kidnap Midnight and seize one of the Tablets of Fate as her party camped, and kill the rest. However, the adventurers managed to defeat the night riders. Later, in early Eleint, as the adventurers crossed the Tun Plains, Myrkul sent sixteen riders to suddenly charge them out of the night. He could send night riders to harry them throughout their journey. riders!]] Meanwhile, Luna, Vajra Valmeyjar, Kyriani, Onyx the Invincible, and Timoth Eyesbright encountered a trio of scythe-wielding night riders in the Dock Ward of Waterdeep and they battled through the warped streets. Timoth disarmed one, but was struck by its cold touch instead. Finally, Luna disabled them with a ''heal spell, and the group hurried off. On Marpenoth 1, Midnight, Adon, and Kelemvor arrived at Dragonspear Castle, but Myrkul hurled an army of gaunt-riding night riders at them (a dozen were once merchants, still riding living horses) and raised more within the castle grounds, from the bodies in the burial chamber. Overwhelmed by over seventy night riders, Midnight, Kelemvor, and Adon were scattered and the Tablet of Fate taken. Some of night riders delivered the tablet to Myrkul in Waterdeep. On the way, they razed The Roosting Griffon Inn, but there were followed by Cyric. Finally, on Marpenoth 15, the Battle of Waterdeep broke out as Myrkul appeared at the head of a legion of night riders, and together they stormed Blackstaff Tower to fight the heroes. Later, a horde of them erupted from the sewers to assault and pursue them, but the magic of Hades sent them berserk, with many night riders attacking each other if no living foe was in reach. The night riders protected Myrkul to the end. Afterward, Elminster wiped out the leftover night riders with a meteor swarm spell. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * Waterdeep ;Comics: * "Total Eclipse" ;Novels: * Waterdeep References Category:Undead